<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh Boy by MellionderEra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022871">Oh Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellionderEra/pseuds/MellionderEra'>MellionderEra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Eyes are Yours &amp; Your Ears are Mine [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Sapnap Pov, deafness, dteam - Freeform, focused on Sapnap and Dream, platonic, uh oh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellionderEra/pseuds/MellionderEra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>{Creator's Notice<br/>» Deaf Dream<br/>» Colorblind George<br/>» Practice<br/>» Didn't bother proof reading<br/>}</p><p>Sapnap never meant to tell George. It was an accident, really.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Eyes are Yours &amp; Your Ears are Mine [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Oh Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>{<br/>If you're having trouble reading the messages sent between the characters, please head over to chapter two!<br/>Chapter two has the exact text messages in this chapter, just without the boxes<br/>Thank you<br/>- &lt;3<br/>}</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an accident, really.</p><p>Sapnap hadn’t meant to say so much, <i>especially to George</i>. But, once the chilling realization of his words settled in, hot panic rushed to his face, regret stinging his cheeks.</p><p>In a horrible attempt, he strung desperate lies together, cursing himself for learning the violin instead of knitting. But his wool sweater exploited his poor skills in knitting, unraveling, and tearing his desperate lies apart, exposing the truth.</p><p>George sat on the other end, his profile pulsing a green ring in from picking up his quiet thoughts. There was an awkward pause in their call before George spoke. </p><p>“Dream’s deaf?”</p><p>Sapnap’s wax face melted, following the flow of his burning hands, the soft light from their prior conversation burning out in a smoked groan.</p><p>George wasn’t supposed to find out, especially not from <i>Sapnap</i>, of all people.</p><p>When he was younger, around thirteen, Sapnap and Dream were messing around on Minecraft. Sapnap teased he’d expose Dream’s deafness to their friends, only meaning to toy with him, but he ignited the panic in Dream, and he exploded.</p><p>It was the first and last time Sapnap had ever heard Dream scream.</p><p>Dream’s breaths came out in ragged patterns, and with each raging text he sent, Sapnap received generous servings of smoking alphabet soup.</p><p>After scorching their private group chat, Dream abandoned the call, leaving behind Sapnap’s anxious racing heart. It was the second time Dream blocked him, Sapnap was positive he’d never get a ring from him again.</p><p>They hadn’t spoken for weeks until Sapnap had sent Dream a video. He spent hours learning and practicing <i>American Sign Language</i>. He even convinced his mother to enroll him in classes for the long term. It was stressful balancing school and violin classes on top of learning <i>ASL</i>, but he needed to do this.</p><p>Sapnap’s video consisted of him signing his apology to Dream. Dream unblocked him, unblocking a fury of emotions as they called for hours that night. It was the first time they had whispered <i>I love you</i>s, and <i>I missed you</i>s to each other, with <i>heart</i>.</p><p>And now?</p><p>Sapnap became six years younger, walking into his first <i>ASL</i> class, lying in a pool of shame and sweat as he signed the alphabet. </p><p>Sighing, he massaged his neck. “Yeah,” he murmured quietly; afraid his words would fall on Dream’s unhearing ears.</p><p>“Oh,” George said.</p><p> “Yeah.”</p><p>Stillness buzzed in their ears.</p><p>“So,” George started, “… was he born deaf or…?”</p><p>Sapnap inhaled sharply, shrinking into his chair, his fingers shaking. Maybe if he pleaded hard enough, his chair would fold him into a pocket dimension.  </p><p>“Dream’s born Deaf. He wears hearing aids sometimes, but he fucking hates them.”</p><p>George hummed thoughtfully, clicks and clacking flowing from his mic. Sapnap raised a brow, but the searing frost of his anxiety speeding through his veins kept him from asking his questions.</p><p>Guilt and terror churned in his gut, his stomach doing flips. His lips quivered, mouthing— <i>‘Sike Just kidding, Dream’s Hearing!’</i>—to himself, as if he were humming a melody stuck in his head.</p><p>“Please don’t, uhm…” Sapnap whispered, squeezing his arm. His nails pricked his skin. “<i>Please</i> don’t tell Dream, you know he’s deaf.” Nerves boiled a sorry laugh from his spinning stomach.</p><p>“I won’t,” George promised, scrolling through a tab. “Dream hasn’t told me, so I highly doubt he’s even <i>remotely comfortable</i> with the idea of telling me yet.”</p><p>George’s tone came out sour, but he also understood. In an automatic response to comfort his friend and defend Dream, his mind argued: <i>That’s not true.</i></p><p>Sapnap opened his mouth, ready to spew Dream’s emotional baggage without another thought, but George started again.</p><p>“I know it’s not as <i>extreme</i> as Dream’s case, but, uh, I guess…” George trailed off, clearing his throat with a timid cough. Sapnap watched his desktop, his puzzled expression jumping from the screen.</p><p>“I guess it’s only fair that you should know I’m uhm…”</p><p>Sapnap sighed, grinning softly. He leaned on his desk, his cheek resting in his palm, chuckling fondly. George made a hurt, frustrated sound at his laugh.</p><p>“George, you’re not obligated to tell me anything you’re not ready to talk about yet. I want you to feel like you’re telling me because you want to, not because it’s <i>‘fair’</i>”, he said.</p><p>Sapnap’s phone vibrated. He opened it, recognizing a notification from Twitter.</p><p>‘ DT Tweeted you: “I think…” ‘</p><p>George hummed, easing back into his seat.</p><p>“Ok,” he said, his voice softening against his palm. Sapnap took it as George’s abstract style of saying, <i>‘thank you.’</i></p><p>He smirked, his anxiety blooming back to courage. “But just so you know, I already know you’re gay, and I <i>fully</i> support you.”</p><p>George scoffed. Sapnap snorted, snickering as he opened Dream's message.
</p>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <p class="command">Dream <i>@DreamWasTaken</i>
</p>
  <p class="block">
<span class="text"><i>04:35 PM dreamwasTaken [DT] began tweeting twSapnap [TS]!</i><br/>
<span class="dream">DT: I think I like-like George<br/>
</span></span></p>
</div>“You <i>wish</i> I were gay,” George stuttered.<p>Sapnap stared at the text, his face blank.</p><p>
  <i>Oh boy.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Oh Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>{<br/>This chapter makes it so readers are able to read the text dialogues between the characters<br/>sorry for the trouble y'all<br/>&lt;3<br/>}</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an accident, really.</p>
<p>Sapnap hadn’t meant to say so much, <i>especially to George</i>. But, once the chilling realization of his words settled in, hot panic rushed to his face, regret stinging his cheeks.</p>
<p>In a horrible attempt, he strung desperate lies together, cursing himself for learning the violin instead of knitting. But his wool sweater exploited his poor skills in knitting, unraveling, and tearing his desperate lies apart, exposing the truth.</p>
<p>George sat on the other end, his profile pulsing a green ring in from picking up his quiet thoughts. There was an awkward pause in their call before George spoke. </p>
<p>“Dream’s deaf?”</p>
<p>Sapnap’s wax face melted, following the flow of his burning hands, the soft light from their prior conversation burning out in a smoked groan.</p>
<p>George wasn’t supposed to find out, especially not from <i>Sapnap</i>, of all people.</p>
<p>When he was younger, around thirteen, Sapnap and Dream were messing around on Minecraft. Sapnap teased he’d expose Dream’s deafness to their friends, only meaning to toy with him, but he ignited the panic in Dream, and he exploded.</p>
<p>It was the first and last time Sapnap had ever heard Dream scream.</p>
<p>Dream’s breaths came out in ragged patterns, and with each raging text he sent, Sapnap received generous servings of smoking alphabet soup.</p>
<p>After scorching their private group chat, Dream abandoned the call, leaving behind Sapnap’s anxious racing heart. It was the second time Dream blocked him, Sapnap was positive he’d never get a ring from him again.</p>
<p>They hadn’t spoken for weeks until Sapnap had sent Dream a video. He spent hours learning and practicing <i>American Sign Language</i>. He even convinced his mother to enroll him in classes for the long term. It was stressful balancing school and violin classes on top of learning <i>ASL</i>, but he needed to do this.</p>
<p>Sapnap’s video consisted of him signing his apology to Dream. Dream unblocked him, unblocking a fury of emotions as they called for hours that night. It was the first time they had whispered <i>I love you</i>s, and <i>I missed you</i>s to each other, with <i>heart</i>.</p>
<p>And now?</p>
<p>Sapnap became six years younger, walking into his first <i>ASL</i> class, lying in a pool of shame and sweat as he signed the alphabet. </p>
<p>Sighing, he massaged his neck. “Yeah,” he murmured quietly; afraid his words would fall on Dream’s unhearing ears.</p>
<p>“Oh,” George said.</p>
<p> “Yeah.”</p>
<p>Stillness buzzed in their ears.</p>
<p>“So,” George started, “… was he born deaf or…?”</p>
<p>Sapnap inhaled sharply, shrinking into his chair, his fingers shaking. Maybe if he pleaded hard enough, his chair would fold him into a pocket dimension.  </p>
<p>“Dream’s born Deaf. He wears hearing aids sometimes, but he fucking hates them.”</p>
<p>George hummed thoughtfully, clicks and clacking flowing from his mic. Sapnap raised a brow, but the searing frost of his anxiety speeding through his veins kept him from asking his questions.</p>
<p>Guilt and terror churned in his gut, his stomach doing flips. His lips quivered, mouthing— <i>‘Sike Just kidding, Dream’s Hearing!’</i>—to himself, as if he were humming a melody stuck in his head.</p>
<p>“Please don’t, uhm…” Sapnap whispered, squeezing his arm. His nails pricked his skin. “<i>Please</i> don’t tell Dream, you know he’s deaf.” Nerves boiled a sorry laugh from his spinning stomach.</p>
<p>“I won’t,” George promised, scrolling through a tab. “Dream hasn’t told me, so I highly doubt he’s even <i>remotely comfortable</i> with the idea of telling me yet.”</p>
<p>George’s tone came out sour, but he also understood. In an automatic response to comfort his friend and defend Dream, his mind argued: <i>That’s not true.</i></p>
<p>Sapnap opened his mouth, ready to spew Dream’s emotional baggage without another thought, but George started again.</p>
<p>“I know it’s not as <i>extreme</i> as Dream’s case, but, uh, I guess…” George trailed off, clearing his throat with a timid cough. Sapnap watched his desktop, his puzzled expression jumping from the screen.</p>
<p>“I guess it’s only fair that you should know I’m uhm…”</p>
<p>Sapnap sighed, grinning softly. He leaned on his desk, his cheek resting in his palm, chuckling fondly. George made a hurt, frustrated sound at his laugh.</p>
<p>“George, you’re not obligated to tell me anything you’re not ready to talk about yet. I want you to feel like you’re telling me because you want to, not because it’s <i>‘fair’</i>”, he said.</p>
<p>Sapnap’s phone vibrated. He opened it, recognizing a notification from Twitter.</p>
<p>‘ DT Tweeted you: “I think…” ‘</p>
<p>George hummed, easing back into his seat.</p>
<p>“Ok,” he said, his voice softening against his palm. Sapnap took it as George’s abstract style of saying, <i>‘thank you.’</i></p>
<p>He smirked, his anxiety blooming back to courage. “But just so you know, I already know you’re gay, and I <i>fully</i> support you.”</p>
<p>George scoffed. Sapnap snorted, snickering as he opened Dream's message.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>04:35 PM dreamwasTaken [DT] began tweeting twSapnap [TS]!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>DT: I think I like-like George</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You <i>wish</i> I were gay,” George stuttered.</p>
<p>Sapnap stared at the text, his face blank.</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh boy.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>{<br/>a-ha~<br/>a-ha~<br/>i stayed up writing this instead of sleeping. i've been watching Sapnap lately and really wanted to write a bit of him in this AU B)<br/>I have a LOT more ideas for this AU and I'm really excited to share them with you guys (:<br/>I hope y'all enjoyed reading this! have a good day/night and don't forget to drink water !<br/>- &lt;3<br/>}</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>